


Reciprocate

by Canicas



Series: Hotel Doc One-Shots [4]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Ela - Freeform, F/F, Twitch - Freeform, crack ship, pls help me, rainbow six siege, this was a ride to write lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canicas/pseuds/Canicas
Summary: After a mission, Twitch and Ela seem to be growing a relationship.OrTwitch has top energy and Ela doesn't know what to do.





	Reciprocate

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea that came to mind after another fic I wrote that made these two teammates. A little ooc maybe but I hope you enjoy! Also, didn't proofread because A) its 2 am and B) no one was awake to do so. Ps forgive the shitty Polish, I used google translate ^^;

“Come on, come on,” Ela huffs as she carries the French attacker to safety. Twitch and herself were roaming around the building to check in for any lingering white masks. They slowly entered a room as they heard the floorboards creak. Twitch entered first and before she could react a C4 was triggered near her. It caused her to gain a wound or two near her legs. She was bleeding out and losing conscious by the minute. Her vision was hazy as the Polish woman was pulling her to the next room. The room seemed to look like some sort of locker room. 

“You stay with me you hear?!” Ela yelled at her. 

Twitch watched as she scrambled around looking for something to stop her bleeding. Her attention was then brought towards someone who was walking in the locker room. Twitch takes out her revolver and aims it at the person by the doorway and shoots. She then drops the revolver. Ela turns immediately aiming her pistol towards the doorway. The white mask was wounded and Ela used another bullet to end his suffering. She ran back to Twitch who was now unconscious. 

***

Twitch could hear feet shuffling, people talking, and a beeping noise going on every couple of seconds, but she didn't open her eyes yet. 

“ Wstań już,” she heard someone foreign say. (wake up already) 

Twitch stayed in her position until she heard feet shuffling once more. She finally opened her eyes to a dimly lit room. She pushed herself up slowly as pain engulfed her. She picked up her blanket and saw her legs covered up. She placed her hand on her leg and flinched. She heard her door open and saw someone enter. He placed a finger on his lips to signal her to keep quiet. 

“Nice to see you back up, it was getting chummy without you,” he told her. 

“Surprising words coming from you Mark,” Twitch told him. 

Mute grabbed a chair and sat beside Twitch’s bed, “How are you feeling?” 

“Pain mostly, you have any idea on how long I’ll be here?” she asks him. 

“Sorry Pichon, I have no intel on that, but I do have intel on something a bit more interesting,” he told her. 

“On what?” she asks before Mute could answer her stomach growls. 

“Let’s get something in you first and then I'll speak of your admirer,” Mute told her leaving the room. 

_ Admirer?  _ She thought.  _ Is Oliver waiting for me to help him upgrade? Maybe Marius came in to talk while I was out, he doesn't know how to quit exactly.  _ Her thoughts wrapped around other operators but cut short when Mute came back with a tray of snacks and a water bottle. She took a granola bar from the tray that Mute had settled carefully onto her. 

“Anyways, I believe Bosak might have grown attached to you,” Mute told her biting into an apple he brought. 

“Bosak? As in Ela Bosak? As in energetic fiesty, won't take no for an answer, Ela Bosak?” Twitch asked in disbelief. 

Mute nodded, “After you were admitted into the hospital she’s been coming to every breakfast, lunch, dinner of the past three days you were out,” Mute explained. 

“Really?” 

“Yes ma’am, perhaps a part of her felt guilty of you landing in the hospital,” Mute told her. 

“I was the only to volunteer to check out the abandoned safe house for the white masks with her,” she said opening the bottled water, “Part of me felt bad, part of me wanted to try out my drones after Dokkibei messed with its codes,” she explained to Mute as she drank the water. 

“Well whatever happened between you two, she seems to take it to heart,” Mute told her. 

“What time is it?” Mute checks the clock, “3:30, you have 3 hours until she comes around to visit once more,” he told her. 

***

Ela punched the punching bag a couple more times until she heard her phone ring. She threw another punch and returned to her quarters to shut her phone off. She changed quickly into another shirt and began to walk to the hospital ward. Ela didn’t seem the type to care for others, but Twitch was different. Even though Ela is tough, she couldn’t help but feel responsible for getting Twitch into the hospital in the first place, if she could have sucked it up with her sister then maybe the French woman wouldn’t be hurt by her false lead. As Ela was walking towards Twitch’s room she saw a nurse exit the room. Ela’s walked in almost immediately into Twitch’s room. She saw Twitch playing with her food as she was holding a conversation with Echo. Twitch made quick eye contact with the Polish woman. 

“Masaru do you think you can show off to me later when I’m not bedridden,” she asks. 

He rolls her eyes at her, “Fine fine, see you later Pichon,” Echo tells her as he gets up from his seat, he walks by Ela rolling his eyes once more. Ela would have punched him. 

“Don’t think too much of Masaru’s sass, at least he’s socializing,” Twitch told her. 

“Any socializing is better than Taina’s,” Ela told Twitch in reference to Caveira, Twitch chuckles softly as she motions Ela to sit on the chair Echo was once sitting. For some reason, Ela’s cheeks were warm and flushed as she heard Twitch laugh. 

“So how did the mission end after I dropped? I hope you didn’t get hurt either, would look bad on my reputation too,” Twitch tells her as she sits down. 

“I'm fine, sorry for bringing you into my trouble,” 

“A sorry from Ela Bosak? I must still be dreaming,” 

Ela sighed, “If it wasn’t for me trying to prove myself being better than my sister then you wouldn’t end up here, a false lead I kept going at could have gotten you killed,” she said much more serious. 

“Woah Woah, chill out, I trust your instincts 50 percent of the time, the other 50 is myself which I know damn well I can handle,” Twitch told her. 

“Don’t wallow in some self-pity, you're alive and obviously thanks to my quick thinking to shoot before dropping, were both alive,” Twitch reassured. 

Ela was happy hearing this coming from Twitch, a bit too happy as she began to notice more of Twitch’s features. Until now she’s noticed how much more beautiful Twitch looks with her brunette hair down. 

“Well I'm going to assume you accepted my apology,” Ela said as she stood up immediately. 

“Well it was more like you were drowning yourself in pity rather than just saying sorry, but I will take it, it's the best I’ll get from you,” Twitch grins. 

“Yeah, right,” As much as Twitch was cute to Ela, she felt she was getting patronized by the French woman. 

“Anyway, I think I’ll let you go, Six might want to do some drills at any moment,” Twitch told her. 

“Right, I should probably go,” Ela told her. 

“But Ela,” Twitch slightly got up in which Ela turned immediately and got closer to stop her from moving and causing any more pain. 

Twitch brings her in a bit closer and kisses both her cheeks, “Merci, thank you for keeping me alive, you did the right choice,” she smiles. 

“tak, nie ma problemu, I mean no problem,” Ela blurts, “I will leave now,” she told the French woman. 

Ela walked out of the room and touched her cheeks as they were still flushed. She could still feel the echoes of Twitch’s kisses on her cheeks. She felt like she was stuck in a dream-like trance up until she made it to her quarters as she decided to spray some water into her face.  _ I shouldn’t be distracted and definitely not by that frog.  _ She thought. Ela heard a buzzer go off.

“GROM units please report to the drill area, GROM units please report to the drill area,” the intercoms said. 

“Great,” Ela sighed as she threw on her jacket and hat. She loaded her weapons and gadget and made it towards the training area in which Zofia was already there with Lion. Lion took a glance at Ela and told Zofia, she turns towards her sister and grins and goes back to Lion. 

“Right I’ll be seeing you later,” Lion told her as he walked away. 

“Nice to see you again Ela,” Zofia told her. 

“What’s today’s assignment?” Ela asks. 

“Teamwork drill, Lesion, and Vigil will be defending a bomb that we must defuse,” she tells her sister. 

Ela nods as they enter the drill room, the room was a replica of the original Hereford Base rooms. They stood in silence until they heard another buzzer go off, meaning they are able to attack. The sisters took cover as Zofia droned out, searching for their faux bomb. 

“2nd Floor, watch your feet,” Zofia told her sister as she looked back up towards her.

They decided to make their way upwards as Ela watched Zofia’s back. 

“So how is your little friend?” Zofia whispered.

“Is this really the time to have small talk,” Ela replied back. 

The green haired Polish woman heard footsteps and stopped walking up. She looked around the dark room and made quick eye contact with someone before they vanished. 

“Keep going, I think we have a friend downstairs,” Ela told her. 

“Leave him, he might just be baiting you, follow,” Zofia answered. 

“No, I’ll stay down and deal with him,” 

“Would you say the same to your friend?” Ela looked back towards her sister. 

“Now is  **not** the time for this Zofia,” the younger sister replied. 

“Follow me and then I’ll drop this,” 

“I’d rather lose,” the younger woman replied as she turned away and walked back down, Zofia shook her head as she pulled her Lifeline. 

“Watch yourself,” she whispered into comms as she shot the main room with the bomb. 

Ela checked every corner, looking for the pair of eyes she made contact with.  _ I, of course, would not take orders from that frog let alone Zofia.  _ She thought.  _ Not even with her beautiful looks would I listen.  _ Ela shook her head, that gave the enemy the chance. Vigil took a shot at her, in which she turned and returned fire. Vigil had his hands up, meaning she would have won the gunfight.

“A good reaction, however, you’d be down on the floor if I was an actual enemy,” he told her. 

“Yeah, yeah now where’s cargo pants,” she asked.  

“Have you heard anything from your teammate?” he asked. 

She groaned, “Zofia what’s the situation?” she asked into comms. 

“Zofia,” she asked again, she was annoyed now. 

“Your mind should be clear of any distractions,” he told her. 

“Shouldn’t you be dead?'    
“I wish,” he replied back to her as he sat down, Ela rolled her eyes as she reloaded her weapon and slowly walked back up. She peeked both rooms before she put her attention onto the main room in the middle. She had two minutes to defuse and find her sister to report her. As Ela walked away from the stairs she felt a sharp pain on her foot. She yelped and pulled the needle off immediately. Thanks to Twitch, they were able to make a sort of non-lethal mine for drills.  _ What a smart one, and cute.  _ Ela blushed, her embarrassment didn't last long as she heard Lesion’s SMG go off on her. She was dead. 

“Ela you can do better than that,” Zofia said as she appeared from behind Lesion. 

“Your mind must be in the clouds today, that’s a rare sight to see,” Lesion commented. 

“It's been,  _ a week,  _ are we done? I’d like to not work with my sister right now,” she was annoyed. 

The buzzer went off again, the drill was over. The Bosak sisters were notified that they must do the drill again. In which Ela was annoyed by the idea of working with her sister once more. Before the elder Polish woman can get another word in, Ela ran off. 

***

Twitch continued to take apart her drone, picking out pieces in order to find out what she should update. She heard footsteps, which were odd. She has taken her medication and the doctor had just done a check up not too long ago. The door open and there she was, the green haired woman herself. 

“Ela?” 

“Sorry for coming in, I need to leave the training rooms, there’s too much going on,” she told Twitch. 

“It’s fine, drill gone wrong?” 

“My sister and her high expectations, and as if I was going to listen to her, pieprzona suko,” Ela muttered as she paced around Twitch’s room.  _ (fucking bitch) _

Twitch laughed and in return Ela glared. 

“I'm sorry, I just find it strange that you came to me to talk about these issues,” Twitch placed her hand on her chest, “Me, how did I get lucky enough to hear about Ela Bosak?” she asked. 

Ela blushed,  _ she was the only one who came to mind besides Eliza, and that's only because Eliza is out on a mission currently, but Twitch doesn’t even know me as well?! _

“Earth to Ela?” Twitch asked. 

She snapped out of it, “Well I mean it's not like you can get up from your bed and leave this conversation, plus I thought you’d be bored so I decided to bring in some chit chat into this boring room,” Ela responded. 

“How thoughtful, I appreciate the love Ela,” Twitch laughs. 

“I'm not in love with you,” Ela answered annoyed and blushy.

“I never said you were,” Twitch stopped laughing. 

“O-oh, well, doesn’t matter, when Eliza comes back I’ll be out of your hair you piękna żaba,” Ela replied still blushing.  _ (beautiful frog) _

“Sure, your face says otherwise,” 

“Please, why would I be in love with you? You're pretty weak compared to my standards,” 

“So you're saying if I met these standards I would be the perfect one for you?” 

Ela huffed and got up in Twitch’s personal space, in which Twitch replied with a kiss on her nose, Ela pushes herself away from her, covering her nose. 

“You know until now, I've noticed how cute you get when you're flustered, you look better in red than green did you know?” Twitch asks her. 

_ Am I?  _ “This isn't funny Pichon,” 

“Of course it isn’t, it's adorable, your blush goes neatly with your freckles,” Twitch teases. 

“Shut up! You pretty bitch!” Ela yelled at her. 

“Harsh compliment but I’ll take it from you,” Twitch smirks, “I wonder how long it will take until I have you in the palm of my hand,” she winks. 

Ela enters Twitch’s personal bubble, getting close to her face to where their noses are barely touching, “If anything, you'll be in the palm of my hands Pichon,” Ela replied. 

“How so? With the act you have going on right now, I doubt it,” Twitch responded. 

Ela smirked as she pushed herself against Twitch, closing the gap between their lips. Ela holds her close, running her fingers through Twitch’s hair.  _ Soft.  _ She thought. She felt Twitch’s hands pull upon her jacket. After a couple of seconds, Ela broke their kiss and smiled. 

“Someone’s excited,” 

“I could say the same to you,” Twitch replied. 

Ela heard the buzzer go off again, she groaned. 

“Come back around again, I’d like to see where this goes,” Twitch told her as she was now the one with blush around her face, yet she had a dreamy haze upon her. 

"You know, the red of your blush ties your face nicely,” Ela smirks as she leaves the room.

Ela can hear the giggles coming from Twitch as she leaves the room. Her heart is still beating fast and hopes her next drill isn’t against Pulse. 


End file.
